


Troublesome

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Temari was the exact definition of what Shikamaru found troublesome.





	Troublesome

Being intelligent has its’ burdens.

For one, Shikamaru finds it extremely troublesome how he has to meet everyone else’s expectations of being able to save the day with his smarts.

 _She_ holds the biggest expectations of them all, but what she doesn’t know is that he’s… dumb.

When it comes to her anyway.

Temari was a tough cookie; the exact definition of the type of women he wants to avoid in life. She was bossy and she talked too much; he’d rather she left him alone. But Gods, or whatever it was in this world that controls one’s fate, seemed to harbour a slight resentment for him as they send her his way.

She was just _so_ goddamn troublesome.

“Please just keep quiet. I’m having a headache.”

He saw her face contorts with an uncontrollable anger; it was amazing really. He had to give God one for exceeding his expectations on the limits of human skin flexibility. But as her face gets redder with each passing second, Shikamaru thinks that he should have probably said whatever he wanted to say in his head instead.

“What do you mean-”

He gulps. “I-If you don’t, I’ll have to kiss you to shut you up.”

Temari gulps too, swallowing whatever she wanted to say as her face changes to a different shade of red. The young man before her heaved a sigh of relief; at least he wasn’t going to die tonight.

And as he stares at the blonde before him, Shikamaru wonders if he should just go ahead and do what he said anyway. It would be a tad troublesome to hear her complains of supposed sexual harassment afterwards, even if he was fully certain she liked him.

His lips then fits around hers, tasting the sweet taste as his arms pulled her waist closer. Temari wouldn’t resist, gently returning his kiss and the shade of red blended against the moonlight resting on her face. Her hands now snaked around his neck, returning the kiss with twice the passion he held before.

Shikamaru finds it troubling; this was exactly the type of women he wanted to avoid in life. One touch, or rather kiss in this scenario, was all it took and he was settled for life. No other women could come close; he was hers. His mind, his body and especially his heart were her property now. How could he learn to love someone else when the promised heaven was in his arms?

_Tch, so goddamn troublesome._

 


End file.
